


Danganronpa Headcannons

by nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Kinks, Moaning, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds/pseuds/nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds
Summary: Random assorted nsfw headcannons for danganronpa characters. There aren’t a ton of characters here right now but I plan to do more.Please don’t mind how informal this is. I can’t get serious.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 358





	1. Kazuichi Souda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two trucks.

Kazuichi:  
So. The boy seems like a massive bottom and all but in actuality he’s more of a switch. He’s the world’s biggest simp, so when it comes to sex he’d do just about anything you want. He’ll be on the top or bottom, he doesn’t mind.

If he’s on the bottom he’ll be louder, likely borderline screaming your name. Occasionally he’d thrust up but honestly he’s so wrapped up in it all he can barely do anything but moan. If you’re a more dominant person he’s gonna go crazy. Order him around, tell him to be quiet, he’ll whimper and do whatever you ask of him.

If he’s on the top he’ll moan less (though he’s still pretty loud) and groan/grunt more. If you turn him on enough he’ll get pretty dominant, but he’ll still do whatever you tell him to. He loves hearing you moan, it’s absolutely incredible to him. He loves being on top because he gets to see your face better too. He’d start out slow so as not to hurt you, but gets pretty fast near the end, almost desperate. 

Regardless of if he’s on the top or bottom, he’ll be choking out comments about how good you feel.

As he mentioned to Hajime one time, Kazuichi has a thing for “undressing a chick and checking out her bone structure” so this man is definitely gonna be giving you a thorough investigation once he gets more comfortable with you. 

Kazuichi is a risk taker and would love having sex in places where you could potentially get caught, he thinks its hot and it gives him an adrenaline rush. 

He has both a praise and degradation kink, so have fun with that. Pull his hair and call him a fucking pig, but also tell him how good he’s doing for you. He’ll fuck you even harder. 

His tongue. Oh boy. He loves giving oral. As an absolute simp, he LOVES making you feel good in any way, so yeah he loves it. If you suck his dick prepare for him to be LOUD. He’d go nuts if you tease him a little bit and don’t let him finish right away. Make him work for it.


	2. Yasuhiro Hagakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weed man. 420 haha.

Yasuhiro:  
He’s a top, but he’s pretty easy going so if you wanna get on top he’s definitely not gonna stop you.

When he’s on top he can tend to be a bit lazy and sloppy, but he’ll make sure you’re enjoying yourself just as much as he is. 

He has a tendency to go a bit on the fast side, not crazy or anything just a little bit fast.

If you get embarrassed and cover your face he’ll pry your hands away. Seeing your face is one of the best parts for him, he loves seeing how red he makes you.

When he’s REALLY horny, he likes to hit it from the back. He’ll spank your ass (though touch your ass would be a more accurate description, really, as he doesn’t want to hurt you) while he’s at it. 

If you’re on top, he’ll hold your hips and thrust up into you occasionally. He loves catching you off guard with that.

Since he loves to see your facial expressions, he loves fingering you. God he loves seeing you like that, all flustered because of him. It makes him giddy, it’s better than being high.

I bet you saw this one coming, but he loves to be high during sex. It heightens his senses and makes him just that much more turned on. He’ll shotgun you before and after the deed, too.

He loves creampies, but he doesn’t do that too often (he’s too financially unstable to deal with the idea of accidentally getting you pregnant).

He’s very laid back in general so he’s probably not super kinky, but he’d be willing to try a few things (like tying you up) if you asked him to. 

He’s not super loud or super quiet, he falls somewhere in the middle. Mostly just grunts and groans especially if he’s on top, but there’ll be an occasional outright moan, especially when he’s close to finishing.

He’s pretty giggly before after and even during sex. He’s not a very serious guy, even when he’s not high, so he’s pretty playful and light-hearted about it all. That’s not to say he won’t fuck you senseless, he’ll just giggle while he’s doing it. 


	3. Teruteru Hanamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hon hon tiddy croissants.

Teruteru:  
Oh lord it takes pretty much nothing to get him going. Literally lean in close to say something in his ear and he’s hard.

Super into body worship, this man just loves your entire body so much it's insane. He wants to make sure you know how much he loves you

Wear a French maid outfit for him or some fancy red lingerie and he’ll nosebleed. Especially if you surprise him with it when he gets home from a long day of cooking.

He’s pretty much obsessed with giving you oral. Please let him eat you out, he thinks it’s so insanely hot. He loves to see you squirming while he does it, but he also loves if you sit on his face. Either way works.

It’s a difficult call but he’s more of a top (but he’s still a switch).

He lives to see your face while you’re under him he can’t get enough of it.

He can and will finger you in the kitchen while in the middle of cooking something.

Despite what you might assume he’s actually fairly quiet in bed, but he doesn’t hold back his moans. While they aren’t frequent, they’re loud.

He’s a kinky bastard, he’d be down for just about anything you suggest. Only thing he will not do is hurt you, he loves you too much to ever see you in pain.

He would probably pour chocolate on you just sayin’.

He’ll fuck you pretty much anywhere if you’re down for it, but his favourite place is still the bedroom. He wants you to be comfortable. 

Definitely into dirty talk. He loves to catch you off guard with it at random times during the day, but his favourite time to pull out dirty talk is in the bedroom. He adores it when you blush.

He calls you all kinds of nicknames (these get progressively dirtier as the night gets longer) in the hopes of making you blush or get embarrassed. He’ll pry your hands away from your face and kiss your neck, chuckling softly. 

He’ll do his best to make every single night with him memorable. He wants to make sure you’re always thinking about him, like he is of you.


	4. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby ganagsta.

Fuyuhiko:  
Even though he’s 5’1 he’s definitely a top, and an energetic one too. He can last a pretty long I’ve and go for multiple rounds too. He doesn’t get tired easily.

Quiet. Doesn’t really moan, just whispers fuck under his breath.

The first time y’all fuck he’s SUPER embarrassed and nervous, but after that he’s absolutely fine. Now he’s smirking constantly.

He likes giving you oral, but if you squirm around he’ll tell you to “stay fuckin still” and pin you down if you don’t.

If you suck him off he still won’t make much noise, but he’ll blush a lot more. 

He likes to finger you in the back of the limo when you’re driving somewhere, but he won’t have actual sex with you anywhere that you could potentially be disturbed. It’s gotta be a bedroom or hotel room (we’re talking 4-5 star) or he won’t do it.

He always smirks if you get embarrassed, he doesn’t understand while you still blush no matter how many times you guys have fucked. He doesn’t mind though, he thinks it's cute.

He’s super possessive of you, so if you pay too much attention to anyone other than him he’ll drag you home to fuck you and make sure you know you’re his. 

He might not be big but he’s a fast learner. It won’t be long before he knows exactly what he’s doing.

He thinks you’re gorgeous, and he’ll probably say as much during sex. However, if you disagree with him he’ll slow down and refuse to let you finish until you agree with him. No one insults his partner, not even his partner themself.

He loves pet names. Doll, sugar, baby, sweetheart, angel, and then when he gets jealous it’s dumbass. 

He’ll put his fingers in your mouth sometimes when you guys are just chilling, and he’ll chuckle when you blush.


	5. Nekomaru Nidai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not mechamaru.

Nekomaru:  
Oh boy.

He’s big, to say the least.

Like if there’s ever a time to make jokes about someone rearranging your guts, that would be him.

He has a tendency to be a little rough, but he is aware of his size and strength so he’ll make an effort not to actually break you.

He’s got a lot of endurance, he likes to go for multiple rounds, it's a workout of sorts. He likes testing your endurance too, but again he’ll be cautious so as to not completely wear you out. 

That in mind you’re definitely gonna get a thorough workout if you know what I mean. You’ll be tired and probably a bit sore after. He’s a sweetheart though so he’ll take care of you if you’re exhausted.

He’s not a super horny person, he only gets turned on if you go out of your way to do so. He gets in the mood pretty quick though.

He likes to try out different positions, he’s pretty experimental about that. He doesn’t mess around too much with anything too kinky though.

I don’t think sucking his dick is really possible, but points for trying if you do. That doesn’t really matter to him though, he’d much rather fuck you that way you can both have fun.

He’s definitely gonna be doing most of the work when it comes to sex, don’t worry about it he is a manager after all. 

He doesn’t really hold back when it comes to moans, but he still doesn’t make a ton of noise. Mostly grunts. He will tell you how gorgeous you look though, just to see you blush to make your face look that much more cute.

On the other hand, he won’t mind at all if you’re loud. It makes him more turned on to know how much you’re enjoying it.  
He gets louder when he’s close to finishing. He also gets faster, so be prepared for that.

He likes fingering you. He’s so big compared to you, and his hands are so huge compared to yours. He thinks it’s cute how tiny you are and how he can make you a mess just with his fingers. 

Size kink?? Probably.


	6. Mondo Owada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUTTER.

Mondo:  
He’s very dominant. But who’s really surprised.

God he loves topping you. He tends to go pretty rough and fast, but if you were to ask him to slow down he would. Of course, if you ask for the opposite he’s happy to do that too…

He gets turned on easily, but he is very good at controlling himself. He loves to tease you. He’ll grind against you while he kisses you just to watch your face turn bright red. It makes him chuckle and want to mess with you even more. He might even make you beg a little bit to get what you want.

He’ll tease you a little bit in public even. He’ll lean down and whisper what he’s going to do to you when you get home.  
If you’re feeling confident he’ll let you get on top, but he’ll still be in control the entire time. He’ll hold you steady as he expertly thrusts up into you. It won’t be long until he flips you over though, he’s impatient. 

Sometimes he’ll put your legs on his shoulders so he can go deeper. God help you when he does this, you won’t be able to walk the next day.

This man will make you loud. He’ll probably get a little bit concerned if you’re super loud, he doesn’t mind; he just doesn’t want to hurt you. He’s not very loud, but he is very sweary. Lots of heavy breathing and “fuck” muttered under his breath. If you moan his name he’ll get super turned on, he’s very possessive so he wants to know that you’re his. “Yeah that’s right. Who’s pussy is this.”

He likes eating you out a lot, but it gives him even more opportunities to tease you. He’ll slowly kiss his way up your leg and stop when he reaches your upper thigh, just to see you squirm. 

No matter how much he teases you though, he can only take so much himself. In the end he’s still gonna fuck you hard till you’re out of breath.

He likes to tie you up. That way he can do whatever he wants to you. He loves to see your face all flushed, not knowing what he’s gonna do next. It makes him even hornier. 

He’s got no time or patience for you being a brat. He’ll gladly put you in your place, or refuse to let you finish until you stop acting up. 

He can go for like 3 rounds. Nothing ridiculous, he’d rather make them last long than go for a ton. Quality over quantity.


	7. Kaito Momota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star boy.

Kaito:  
His biggest fantasy is to fuck you under the stars. It combines his two favourite things: the stars and you.

He’s got a bit of a daddy kink, but you found this out by accident. You called him daddy without thinking while he was fucking you, and it took him a minute to process, but once he did oh boy. He loves it. Call him daddy while you’re fucking and he’ll go even harder; you won’t be able to walk. 

He’s pretty flirty and sometimes even a bit goofy before sex but during it he drops that and gets more serious. He always asks for your permission too, even if that’s just a quick “Can I?” before taking off your clothes.

He’s a top but if you want every now and again he’ll let you ride him. He’ll be doing a lot of the work himself though, either moving your hips or thrusting up into you.

Most of the time he’s gonna be the one on top, though. He’s pretty gentle starting out, unless you’ve gotten him really riled up. He speeds up as he continues, but he’d always slow down if you asked him too. If you ask him to be rougher, he’d also happily oblige, but he makes sure you’re really okay with that first.

He’ll shower you with compliments before, during, and after. He thinks you’re gorgeous and that you look even cuter underneath him. However, if he calls you beautiful during sex and you deny it, he won’t let you finish until you agree with him. 

The first time you have sex he goes all the way in very slowly; he doesn’t want to hurt you in any way. Once he’s all the way in he runs his hand over your stomach, making small circles in a certain area. If you ask what he’s doing he just chuckles and says “I’m right here.” 

He loves it when you suck him off. He’ll constantly tell you you’re doing a good job, though his words are a bit difficult to make out paired with his ragged breathing, and he’ll gently pat your head and stroke your hair. He’ll kiss you afterwards, too. He doesn’t care. He’ll want to return the favour too...

He can be a bit sloppy when it comes to giving you oral, but over time he gets better at it. He’ll definitely make you feel good, though. He likes to hold you down by your thighs while doing it, and every now and again he’ll peek up at you to see your blushing face. If you encourage him or pat his head at all he’ll go crazy. He wants to know how good he’s making you feel. 

Kaito lives to make you blush, he thinks it’s so cute, so once he finds out the best ways to do that it’s over. He’ll whisper things very softly right next to your ear, so his lips brush your skin. 

Speaking of blushing, every now and again you can catch him off guard and make him go red too. The best ways to do this are either to surprise him by wearing lingerie or by calling him starboy really quietly, so only he can hear.

He likes to go for multiple rounds, if you’re up for it. Don’t worry about getting overwhelmed, he’ll take good care of you. He just never wants the night to end.

He’s pretty quiet until he gets close to the end. He’ll forget himself and let more moans slip from the back of his throat.

Afterwards, he’s the sweetest boy ever. He makes sure you’re comfortable and holds you close while you fall asleep. He probably snores a little bit.


	8. Leon Kuwata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupidstupidstupid.

Leon:  
Oh no

Good ol playboy Leon has definitely had a chance to get around. He’s got a fair bit of experience, and he knows what he’s doing. More so than a lot of the other guys.

He’s quite dominant, and tends to get commanding in the bedroom. If you’re a sub that’s pretty much perfect for him. He likes being in control and telling you what to do.

This man has a huge daddy kink. The first time you call him that, he goes absolutely insane. He’s been waiting his entire life for someone to call him that. He’s instantly 100% more turned on.

How could I not bring up the tongue piercing. He’s pretty proud of his abilities with his tongue, and he loves hearing you whine and moan while he goes down on you. He’ll tease you clit with the piercing just to hear you beg. He’s quite the sadist about it.

If you suck him off he’ll bury his hands in your hair, and probably pull on it a bit. He’ll swear a little bit, forgetting himself. Afterwards, he’ll hold your face in his hands and stroke your cheek with his thumb. “You look so cute with my cum on your face.”

He’s into choking. Not so much that you actually can’t breathe, but often he’ll keep his hand wrapped around your throat while he’s fucking you. Other times, he’s a headboard grabber.

Leon doesn’t take his chains off during sex, so they’ll dangle over your head.

He tends to go pretty fast and hard. He wants to hear you moan his name, it’ll make him go even harder.

Surprisingly he has quite a bit of stamina, which probably comes from being an athlete. If you’re up for multiple rounds then he’ll be happy to say the least.

Leon has a tendency to bite, and he’s very possessive. He’ll leave hickies and bite marks all over you, and growl “you’re mine” against your neck while he puts more marks there. 

He’s pretty quiet in the bedroom, but when he’s close to finishing he might let a few low moans slip by mistake. He growls quite a bit, though.


	9. Hajime Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange juice.

Hajime:

I need a himboooooo

Very nervous during your first time, he doesn’t wanna mess anything up. After your first time, however, all his shame goes out the window. 

He’s surprisingly dominant, he likes watching you squirm a bit under his touch. It makes him smirk. 

When topping you he tends to go slow, so that he can savour the moment and hear you moan loudly in his ear. He likes to lean down nice and close so he can hear every sound you let out.

Even though he prefers to be on top, he’ll let you ride him occasionally. When you do he’ll make sure you look in his eye the entire time, and he’ll grab your face if you try to look away, smirking if you blush. “Aww baby do you wanna cum? Then do it. Make yourself cum.” Every now and again he’ll thrust up into you to catch you off guard, and if you finish before he does he’ll start thrusting even more to finish himself off as well.

He’s not huge on hickies, but he’ll leave a few on your neck and along your collarbone. If someone points one of them out the next day he’ll be a blushing mess. He’s always pretty confident in the moment, but when he gets a chance to step back and realize what he’s said/done to you, embarrassment sets in. He’ll bury his face in your chest and cuddle you when this happens.

Hajime loves it when you sit on his face. He’ll take any excuse for you to do it. “Aww baby you had a rough day? Come sit on my face.” He’d love it if you play along too and give him more excuses. “Oh are you feeling stressed after that trial, lemme sit on your face you’ll feel better.” Please that’s literally all he wants. He likes eating you out normally too, but something about the way he can grab your hips and feel you shaking and squirming while he’s underneath you gets him going like crazy. He’ll hold you steady with slightly calloused hands and squeeze a bit if you move around too much. The whole thing makes him really turned on though, so he’ll want to get on top of you right after.

He doesn’t make much noise, mostly closed mouth moans and slight groans when he’s going down on you. If you suck him off he might quietly swear a bit.

He calls you baby a lot in the bedroom, it’s his favourite pet name for you and he likes to tell you how good you’re doing.


	10. Nagito Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope bagel

Nagito:

Hope man hope man hope

He’s very vocal. This man is not quiet. He doesn’t hold back when it comes to moans, and he whines a lot.

If you make a lot of noise he loves it. It makes him feel like he’s doing a good job, which is all he wants. If you moan his name that’ll send him over the edge though, he never thought someone like him would be worthy of something like that. Must be his ultimate luck.

He’d be so desperate to please, regardless of whether he’s on top or bottom. He just wants to make you feel good. If you tell him he’s doing a good job he’ll melt, but he won’t think he deserves the praise. 

If you ride him he whimpers a lot. He puts his hands on your hips and keeps his eyes on you the entire time, occasionally thrusting up into you if you let him.

When he’s on top, he’d lean down and kiss you really sloppily while he’s fucking you and tell you he loves you in your ear. He keeps your bodies pressed close together the entire time; he wants to be close to you. 

His pace starts out pretty slow, but can get pretty fast towards the end as he gets desperate to finish. He always makes sure you finish before him when he’s on top though. 

If you’re riding him and he finishes before you and you keep going to finish yourself off, he’ll cry out a little from overstimulation. He doesn’t mind though, he wants you to use him however you like. 

He has a surprising amount of stamina, once he gets going he never wants the night to end. He’ll just keep going for hours if you let him.

He’d tie you up with his jacket, but he also really enjoys being tied up himself. Either way works.

He’s secretly pretty kinky; he’d be up for almost anything you want to try. He’s definitely into choking, both being choked and choking his partner. He wouldn’t so much choke you as just hold your throat, though. He’s a masochist as well.

While he loves to be praised he’s also into being degraded and made to work for it, so if you’re more dominant he’ll gladly play into that. He’ll never degrade you though, he can’t bring himself to do that.

He’s a pretty big tease; he loves to see how much he can make you beg for him. On the other hand he also loves to be teased and made to beg for you, so whichever you prefer.

He kept the collar and chain from his servant days. He might put them on you but he’d also want you to put it on him sometimes. He loves it if you pull on the chain while riding him.

If you tell him to go down on you he’d do it until you’re shaking and begging for him to stop.

If you offer to give him head he’d try to refuse at first, claiming that someone like him doesn’t deserve something like that, but if you insist he’d enjoy it a lot. You’d be able to tell by the amount of noise he’d make. He’d stroke your hair while you suck him off.

He absolutely loves hickies. He’ll cover your neck in them, slowly trailing his lips down to your chest and leaving a few there as well. If you leave hickies on him he’ll feel so loved. He doesn’t try to cover up any marks you leave on him, because he likes them so much. Cover him in hickies, slight bite marks, or just scratch at his back. He doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
